Still Thinking
by Liquid Diamond
Summary: KD! Right after Lady Knight not as boring as it sounds
1. Snakes

Chapter 1

Snakes

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone! This is my first Tamora Pierce fic so I hope that it's ok. I love Dom and Kel! I hope that you all enjoy it. I own nothing and nobody!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the gates of Steadfast appeared in the distance. The banner waving a greeting to the weary and mud splattered travelers. For the few days Kel, Tobe, and Neal had been on the road they had had nothing but rain and gloom. Kel was glad she had left Peachblossom at New Hope for he would have gotten stuck in the mud. Neal was anxious to get back to his "Beautifully Morning Star", as he liked to call Yuki. It would seem that Cleon wasn't the only one who knew how to adorn a woman with compliments.

Neal had tried to insist that they eat their noontime meal while on the move, but Kel had calmly reminded him that if the horses collapsed from exhaustion it would delay them longer. At that thought Neal quieted down instantly, but continued to mumble something about not eating fast enough. Kel was brought out of her daydreaming by Tobe softly cursing under his breath. She was about to swat him on the head for his language when she realized why he was swearing.

"Don't move." Neal warned.

"Tobe," Kel said quietly, "Do you think you can keep the horses calm?"

The black-headed cobra that had crossed their path regarded Kel with calm black eyes observing her every move, Kel knew if she did anything it would move and frighten the horses. The last thing they needed right now was for a horse to rear and hurt its rider, She contemplated reaching for her arrows, but the snake still studied her intention. 'Curse it' she thought realizing that Tobe didn't have any arrows and Neal didn't carry them.

"Tobe," she whispered calmly, "How are the horses?"

The young boy barely moved as he spoke. "They're a little jittery, but they won't skit to bad, I think" As soon as he finished speaking there was a soft zing and a quick flash in the air. The horses pranced shortly; Kel's first thought was that the snake had moved, but when she glanced at the ground the snake still laid there the only difference was a small quivering arrow protruding from its neck, anchoring to the ground where it lay dead.

Kel mentally kicked herself for not noticing the archer posted as a scout in the trees. She could already hear the torture of the other knights teasing her about slipping in her old age. But all of her anger evaporated as soon as she heard the scout's voice and in spite of herself she grinned, almost letting her Yamani mask fall.

"Well, well, well. Is Sir Meathead afraid of snakes!?" They all looked into the high branches of a tall oak tree to see the bright grinning face of Neal's cousin, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle of the Kings Own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys enjoy it :D let me know what you think by reviewing Tell me if you think I should keep going or stop while I'm ahead. (I now know that snakes would be unrealistic here but o well I hope I have corrected most of my mistakes thank you to everyone who let me know them

Tanks Liquid


	2. Sweethearts

Chapter 2

Sweethearts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own nothing: P and even if I said I did I wouldn't be worth suing!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and let me know my errors. Now if I could figure out how to change that chapter if would be all better but I'm new at this and having a hard time so…. Oh I almost forgot! If anybody knows how to get my reviews so I can accept anonymous reviews I would like to know. Thanks again: 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're still white cousin dear," teased Dom

"Only because I'm afraid you'll fall and break your sorry neck," retorted Neal

"How sweet! You're afraid for my safety," Dom said in a merry voice as he jumped down from his perch,

"Hardly!" Neal snorted "more like I'm afraid of what your brothers would do to me if they found out I let you stay up there."

Kel stayed silent through all of this as the cousins greeted one and other, until Dom turned to her and smiled.

"Glad to see they didn't lose you this time Lady Knight!"

"I wouldn't miss Lord Raoul and Buri's wedding for a hundred killing devices," she said grinning as they shook forearms in a greeting.

"Speaking of which," Neal interrupted impatiently, "Are you two done yet?!"

"Has he been like this the whole way?" Dom asked.

"Since the first day we set out." She replied.

"He always was a bear when he found a new crush."

"And the poetry!" they laughed together.

"I'm still here you know," Neal said dryly.

"For Mithros sake Neal just ride ahead, we'll meet you at the fort later." Kel sighed. As soon as she spoke Neal turned his horse and was off. "Tobe you'd better go with him, his poor beast will need you." With a simple nod the boy turned and set off after Neal's disappearing figure. Kel sighed as she got off her horse to walk with Dom. 'I don't know what I would do without that boy' she thought. "What's the news with Raoul?" she asked Dom.

"He spends most of his time jousting to work out his nervous energy," he laughed his eyes shining, "that was until Buri told him if he broke his neck she would never forgive him and call off the wedding. Now he takes it out on us."

"I wondered why you were posted out here," Kel said grinning.

"It was that or fence with him and I didn't want to die and deprive some young flower of a lover." He said mischievously.

"Careful Sergeant, from what I hear that same girl could end up being your wife now"

"I'm still not sure how my Lord convinced his majesty to revoke that silly law."

"From what I heard the Queen helped make up his mind rather quickly," Kel said with an amused expression.

"You should have seen how fast the boys of the Own ran to their sweethearts when they heard!" Dom chuckled.

"And did you run with them?" Kel asked blushing.

"Me! Gods No! I'm still waiting for my darling to realize she's in love with me," He charmed.

"Oh so there is some one!" she teased, "Come on Domitan, out with it who is the unfortunate girl?" Even as she said this she felt a lurch in her stomach. 'Jealous, why would I be jealous,' she thought 'Dom is one of my best friends. I don't feel that way about him. It's just silly!' 'Sure it is,' another part of her said, 'You've only been in love with him for what a couple of years,' it retorted 'Oh shut up! She told it.

"Kel? Kel you still with me?' Dom said looking at her with concern.

"Wha! Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"That's a dangerous thing you know," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah especially for you!" she threw back.

"Hey!"

"Race you!" Kel yelled as she jumped on Hoshi and started galloping away.

"Cheater!" Dom yelled after her. Kel slowed the horse to a trot

"Hurry up and I'll give you a ride." She called to him. He ran up to her and jumped on behind her and they rode up to the gates of Steadfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me also let me know if I made any mistakes any help I can get is welcomed Tanks Liquid


	3. Crazy Women

Chapter 3

Crazy Women

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever (I had the chapter written but it was taking to long to write it and I didn't have any free time. I would like to say thanks to my best friend Kally for helping me get this chapter up. And I'm sorry I didn't come to play ball)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they opened the gates and walked into the courtyard, Tobe came out to take Hoshi's reins. As soon as Kel dismounted she was swept up in an enthusiastic greeting from Owen. After a few minutes he calmed down long enough for them to speak.

"Owen do you think you can handle showing Keldary where Lord Wyldon is?"

"Ha ha Masbolle" Owen retorted.

"I myself am going to find Flynn and see what my next duty is." Dom said with an extravagant bow, "I'll catch you later Kel," Dom threw over his shoulder as he strode away.

"How are things at New Hope?" Owen asked as he steered her toward the jousting yards.

"Busy. Everybody is building or training," She said, "They want to be prepared for anything."

"They still thing Maggot is a threat?" Owen asked.

"As long as Maggur still holds the throne, there will always be a threat." She replied firmly as she walked over to the giant man leaning on the rail yelling orders to the men on horseback.

"Put your shield up higher!" He yelled, "You've got to start faster!"

"To bad you can't show them how it's done my Lord," Kel said coming up behind him.

"I thought I saw those blasted birds flying around," he chuckled as he turned around to face her. "It's good to see you Kel."

"It's good to be back Sir."

"Why don't you show them Lady Knight?"

"Sorry Sir but I left Peachblossom at New Hope." Kel said with regret.

"I'm still amazed you keep that blasted horse."

"He's not so bad one you get to know him." She said as they started walking to the mess hall. "So I heard you have the Own's men shaking in their boots." Kel said laughing.

"It's that woman! Mithrose bless me she drives me crazy and at the same time as weak as a new kitten. How do you do it!?" He exclaimed.

"It's our feminine charm," grinned Kel as she opened the door to the dining room.

"Speak of the Black God," whispered Raoul as Buri came storming over.

"I heard you were in the jousting yards!"

"Buri, let me explain." The big man said trying to calm her down.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Kel said quietly slipping away. She walked over to her friend's table and greeted all of them. After they had died down Neal immediately started with the questions.

"So have you found anyone to go to the wedding with?"

"No," she said, "I think I'll go solo."

"Oh Kel! We'll find you someone." Yuki said.

"Yuki, if Kel wants to go solo let her," Neal scolded.

"Neal.."

"Oh boy!" sighed Owen, "once they start, it will be a while before they finish."

"What about you Owen," teased Kel, "Are you taking any one special?" Owen blushed a deep scarlet as all the men at the table laughed. They all knew about Owen's new sweetheart. Meanwhile Neal and Yuki had stopped arguing.

"What about you Dom?" Neal asked. Dom lifted his eyes to Neal's who just grinned coyly.

"I'll be going stag also," was the reply. Kel turned her head to look at him.

"What about your secret sweetheart?"

"Like I said, I'm waiting for her to realized she's in love." That brought a laugh out of the men.

"Dom." Yuki started, but Neal quickly covered her mouth with a kiss, which quickly diverted the men's attention. But the subject of weddings, dates and secret loves was still on two certain people's minds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that it wasn't too bad! I don't know when I'll have a new chapter but I think I'm going to keep it so I need at least 8 reviews to update( sorry guys, plz let me know if I screwed anything up. Tanks Liquid.


	4. War Room

Chapter 4

War Room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this one will seem odd but it was necessary so… enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were a bit of a blur. Most things continued on as routine but everyone could feel the change. Buri was continually making plans and Raoul was always hiding from them. Neal and Yuki could be found arguing or making up anywhere. Luckily Yuki had told Neal that if he ever wanted a wedding night he would burn every piece of poetry he owned. Kel was sitting in her room sharpening when a knock on the door caused her to look up.

"Come in," she called. The door opened and Dom stepped over the threshold.

"Always prepared," he grinned as Kel tested the edge of her sword. Finding that it would due she put it back in its sheath.

"He's still out there. I'll only feel safe when he's dead and buried or at least in My Lord's hands." She put the sword down and stood up. "What was it that you wanted Dom?" she asked.

"Oh my lord said to fetch you and bring you to the command center for a meeting."

"Did he say what about?" Kel asked pulling on her boots.

"No, but I'm assuming that it's about the Maggot." Dom told her as they left the room and strolled across the courtyard. When they walked into the war room, Kel greeted with an array of faces. Lord Wyldon, Raoul, Buri, The Lioness, Duke Baird and Numair were all present.

"Lady Knight, please have a seat," the Lioness said offering a chair. Kel bowed and silently sat while Dom remained standing and leaned against the wall.

"As we all know Scanra is still a problem" began Wyldon, "What we need to find out is how we deal with them."

"I say we ride in and just kill the bugger," Alanna said. Raoul grunted his agreement.

"Well that idea is all well and good," drawled Baird, "But my dear you forget Maggur united Scanra, which means you are going to have to go through some 5,000 men to get to him. Now I know your good Lioness, but I'm sure George would be quite annoyed to find you dead."

"What about you Numair?" Kel piped up, "Can't you cast an illusion or spell?"

"Blayce wasn't the only mage on their payroll and the others are a bit more powerful. I would be detected even with damping spells. I've been talking to my old friend Lindhall and we're working on something, meanwhile Daine has as many animals as possible looking around for anything within the border."

"What's the king have to say about all this?" asked Buri.

"Jon won't declare war yet. He wants to know if they have anything up their sleeve first," Wyldon told her. "All right people you're all dismissed, but be ready their planning something." As everyone filed out Kel noticed Raoul with a furrowed brow.

"No worries Sir. I'm sure they won't interfere with the wedding."

"Hmm..Oh! Oh no, I would fear for them if they did. Buri has sworn death on anyone who disturbs the ceremony. No that's not what I was thinking about. I want you to be careful Kel. Mithrose knows what they'll pull."

"Don't worry I'll be just fine." And with that she walked away. Raoul watched her fade off before turning back into the room. Dom was still inside talking quietly to Lord Wyldon and when he stood to leave the bigger man took his shoulder.

"Look after her Sergeant. Maggur will not rest when he finds out who was responsible for him losing his killing devices."

"With my life Sir, with my life."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it seemed like a kind of silly meeting but remember Kel just got back they all just need to update each other so…. Hope you'll all still look at the next chapter!

Tanks Liquid


	5. The Wedding

Chapter 5

The Wedding

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know I'm late! I'm sorry I couldn't figure out the lady's name so it's taken a while! I'm sorry I really am (um.to answer a few things my fav in the books are Dom, Raoul, Buri, and Kel. Top would be a toss up between Dom and Kel. But like I said I love all of them. 2nd I Know the meeting was short (lol forgive me and trust me when I say. I no im the worstest speller. I tried to make this chapter longer but I know the next one will be my average size sorry. Hope you guys enjoy it!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly but surely the wedding crept up and soon Lalasa was helping Kel into the dress she had made. It was a beautiful blue silk, full sleeve that just dusted the floor. The sleeves fit wonderfully and came out into a triangle with a thread loop on the end of it which the around the index finger to hold it in place. She was just finishing lacing up the back when Yuki came bustling in all done up.

"Kel are you almost ready?"

"I like ridiculous."

"No you look beautiful. You may be going solo but I would bet that you won't come home that way. Oh you outdid yourself on that dress Lalasa!" Exclaimed Yuki as she circled Kel. Just then there was a soft knock on the door and Neal poked his head in.

"Are you almost ready ladies?"

"Oh shush, we'll be right there." Yuki said closing the door on him.

Outside  
Neal leaned up against the wall and folded his arms. "Women!" Tobe who had just came around the corner saw him realized the women he was talking about were in his room, did a 180 and decided the new mare might want a nice ride.

Finally the door opened and Yuki came out with Kel behind her. Neal offered one arm to his bride-to-be and the other to his best friend.

"Aren't you going to lock the door Kel?" Neal asked.

"No, Lalasa is kind enough to stay the night. She'll get Tobe to bed and feed the animals."

"Alright then, lets go." And with that Neal took off in a most unusual pace.

"Neal! Yuki cried as she was practically dragged along. "What in the Black God's name is wrong with you!?"

"Just wanting to leave before one of you ladies realizes you forgot something."

"Oh for Mithrose sake Neal!" Kel said exasperated "We haven't forgotten anything so you can stop this nonsense." Both Kel and Yuki stopped dead in their tracks and caused Neal to stop too. Only after he promised to act normal did they start again. After a few moments Yuki looked at Neal who was unusually quiet.

"Darling what's wrong?"

"Um.well you see I seemed to have forgot the gift!"

Buri and Raoul both looked absolutely radiant and the wedding was lovely. The King and Queen attended as did the Dukes, Queen Riders, The Own and all of the other groups and friends of the two. Kel was beginning to feel a bit tired during the reception and decided that it time for her to head home. She went over to get a glass of punch and then be on her way. When she got to the bowl she was greeted with a warm smile from Dom.

"My, my, Sergeant you do clean up."

"I was just thinking the same about you my lady. Why aren't you their dancing with all the other eligible bachelors?"

"This isn't much of my scene besides I'm tired and was on my way home, what about you?"

"I would already be gone if not for My Lord. I believe his words were The Own is one. If one suffers all suffer. And he said if anyone of us left without reasonable cause we would have the pleasure of jousting with him personally. Well the rest of us didn't find it that funny." He remarked dryly when he saw that Kel was snickering behind her hand.

"Oh goodnight Dom. I'm going home." But as she turned to leave Dom grabbed her arm.

"That's it!" He said excited, "Don't you see Kel," he said quieter, "I'll walk you home, that way we'll both have company and my lord can't say that you aren't reasonable cause!"

"Wow as always glad I could help." Kel said dryly.

"Oh come on Kel," Dom said "Please help me out here."

"In a twisted sort of way this is every girls dream. The young lad begging to escort her home, how lucky I must be."

"Good." And with that he took her arm and steered her toward the door.

"Oh how gallant," Kel mocked as she was taken outside. For a while they walked in silence and Kel wrapped her black cloak around her a bit tighter. Suddenly Dom stopped next to one of the stables.

"Kel, there's something I've been meaning to tell..." But just as suddenly as he had started he stopped.

"Dom? What is it?" Kel asked quietly.

"Something's wrong." He whispered, "We've got to get out of here." Suddenly four men dressed as the Own appeared.

"See just some drunk buddies," Kel joked, but she could still feel him stiffen behind her.

"I don't know them." He whispered in her ear. The four men looked up, and suddenly they weren't so drunk. "Run." Dom said quietly, " Kel Run!" He said again with more force. And he pushed her away from the men who had come much closer. She reached for her waist to grab her sword that wasn't there. Horror filled her heart as she watched Dom fall from an arrow in his back. When she opened her mouth to scream a hand clamped over it from behind. The last thing she remembered was feeling her head pounding before everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie I know not the best but ya gotta let me know what ya thinking (Please review let me know mistakes, if I should keep going, or what. I'll try to post the new chapter soon Tanks Liquid;)


	6. No Touching

Chapter 6

No Touching

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this was put up sooner. I was on vacation. (FUN!!) I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed: Mage Gurl 05, UrbanCinderella, Angel of Wind, Missamgsak, CrystalLili, Lynn1415, Yume, and finally Kally!!! Thank you guys your support means a lot? Oh and if anybody can help me out here it would be great I was wondering if anyone read the Dark Angel fiction because I can't find this one story and it's driving me nuts! They are in Terminal City and Logan is trying to take over but nobody will follow him everybody follows Alec and so Alec has to teach max how to be a leader? HELP! (Opps sorry you can read now (

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Kel felt when she woke was the jackhammer pounding on her skull. After she finally opened her eyes she immediately regretted it. She was jolted awake though when she heard a soft moan.

'DOM!' She thought. She scurried over to him and lightly touched his face.

"Kel..." He rasped. "Kel." He tried to turn over but gasped in pain.

"Shhh. Don't. Don't do anything. Just lie still." She quickly looked him over, but the only damage she could see was a deep cut above his eye and a bruise on his cheekbone. Remembering the arrow she said,

"Dom, Dom listen to me you've got to try and get up. I'll help you ok." He just nodded. "Ready, Go." Kel took his shoulders gently and slowly helped him sit up. Gently lifting his shirt, Kel winced when she saw the cut. It looked like who ever pulled the arrowhead out had had fun doing it. On his left shoulder blade the deep brutal gash still trickled blood.

"Mithrose," Kel whispered. She could see his back tighten and his arms flex. She heard his breath come in raspy gasps. "I'm sorry Dom, I have to clean and bandage this," She leaned into him a little more to brace him as she ripped the bottom of her dress into strips. She used one to put pressure on the cut and the others she used to wrap around his back and chest to keep the patch of cloth in place. When she had secured it tightly she smoothed his ragged shirt back in place. Kel helped him lean back against the wall and when he seemed to get as comfortable as possible she looked around at her surroundings.

They were in a cold damp cell. The only light came from a barred window about 15ft. above them. The room itself was about 12 x 15 big enough for them to move around but bare enough so no weapons could be made. Bare except for a heavy wood door with a small 1 x 1 barred window. Just as she was looking at the door it burst open. Kel watched as two armed guards walked in. One of them carried four pieces of bread and the other a jug of water. The bread got slammed to the ground and the water jar was dropped but managed to stay up.

"Eat up sweet cheeks," the older one said. "You'll need it."

The other one bent down to Kel's eye level, "To bad he said to leave you be," he sneered, "I would have liked having fun with you!" The thought was so revolting to Kel she would have liked bite his hand that was now on her cheek, but instead she just spit in his face.

"Why ya little bitch!" he cried raising his hand. As he brought it swinging down on her another hand grabbed it midair.

"Don't touch her." The voice was quiet, but the edge in it was sharp as their swords. Dom's eyes were about as cold as Maggur's heart.

The guard yanked his arm away from Dom's grip. Trying to salvage his wounded pride the guard said, "I'll do as I wish. And you had better watch out laddie, he never said anything about not touching you." Then he viciously backhanded Dom across the face.

"Come on," his partner grunted, "There'll be enough time for that later." And they left locking the huge door behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There hope you guys liked it (Let me know and go to that pretty little button at the bottom of the page (8 reviews and I update!!!! Tanks Liquid(


	7. What They Don't Know

Chapter 7

What They Don't Know

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Don't own them

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's not the best but we all know that because if it were the best it would have been wrote by Tamora Pierce!!!! So enjoy (Oh P.S. thank you to Rowana Silvakisma, Kally, Angel4eva, Lady of Lilacs, star, White-Wolf, HuntressDiana, Faith, Nazgirl, PsychoLioness13, and CrystalLili. (by the by CrystalLili, I understand what you mean putting measurements for a room was a little off but I couldn't figure out how to say "Not a big room but not a small one either, one kinda fit for a person between Mom Bear and Papa Bear." So...but thanx for letting me know it)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You shouldn't have done that." Kel said offering the water to Dom. "I can take care of myself."

"You think I don't know that. Despite other opinion just because the Own aren't knights doesn't mean we don't have an honorary code swearing to protect."

Kel could see that he was tiring himself out so she stopped him and just said "Alright I understand" and in a whisper she added "Thank you." She almost didn't hear it, but caught his words as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I promised."

Kel was awoken by the door being slammed open and the same guards as before walking in.

"Glad to see you're awake. Got some questions for ya." The one who Kel had spat at said. Kel was about to make a retort similar to the one earlier when they reached down and grabbed...Dom! They dragged him to his feet and started to lead him out the door, before Kel was on her feet.

"Leave him be! Where are you taking him!?" She grabbed at one of the guards, who just shook her off. She grabbed him a second time and held on until he swore and threw her off against the wall.

"KEL!" Dom shouted. But the guards took the opportunity of Kel being dazed to grab Dom again and drag him struggling out the door and lock it behind them.

Kel felt as if she had been pacing for hours before the door finally opened and Dom was thrown in on to the floor. She rushed over to him as the door shut once more. His shirt was barely threads and his torso and back were a mess of blood and open wounds.

"Black God." she whispered. Quickly she took off the remainder of his shirt to use as bandages. They did little to stop the blood from flowing but they would have to do until Kel could do it properly. She used one cloth to dip in water and wipe his face. His lip and nose were bleeding freely, his left cheek was starting to bruise and there were wood splinters above his right eye. 'Mithrose only knows what they did for him to have these' Kel thought to herself. She tilted his head up and tried to get some water into him.

That's how she stayed stroking his hair with his head in her lap until he groaned letting his first sign of life show. Kel gently brought the water to his lips and he quickly gulped down a cup full and leaned back.

"They don't know who we are." Dom said quietly

"What?"

"They don't know who we are." He repeated. "They think they have a sergeant and his lady friend held hostage. That's why they didn't take you. All they want is information on who was responsible for the end of Blayce, what Tortall is planning. Political things." It was hard for him to say all this and Kel saw that his breath was coming in short rasps.

"Ok shhh. We'll deal with it later; Right now you have to rest." She said in a soothing voice.

As her hand came down to smooth the bandages on his chest, he caught it with his own and said, "Not until you promise. Promise me that you won't tell them who you are."

"Alright I promise." Kel said quietly. But in fact Kel was thinking the very opposite. All she wanted at the moment thought was for Dom to rest. Through the window above her she could see that night was steadily beginning to fall, She sent up a silent prayer to all the gods and goddess' for the two of them and asked that their friends may reach them soon. In her heart she knew she was just fooling herself. They could not possibly be rescued they had told her directly. The King would not declare war and even Numair had not way of getting in.

'It's hopeless.' She thought as she lay down next to Dom. All they could do was wait for the dawn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it folks! Hope it's good but you can always let me know by reviewing! 8 reviews you'll get another chapter. Tanks for everything Liquid


	8. Promises

Chapter 8

Promises

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was soooo happy to find out that I got my reviews!!! Thank you so much every one, you guys are the best! Everybody asked that I try and make the chappies longer. Well I'm trying but my brain doesn't function for that long!

All the Thanks in the World too

red-sapphire, White-wolf, Rowana Silvakism, Squirrel Maiden of Green, lilly spy of tortall, Eri, PsychoLioness13, Angel4eva, Sabrina, MBKKDiamondBack, and of course the awesome KALLY!!!(Strangely enough my best friend reviewed and then I also got a review from my favorite baseball team! Kawinedink. I don't think so either

Special thanks to Brightnight, Midnight Knight, and Answer to Question for their prompt response to my dilemma regarding this chapter

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my best bud Kally, she's the best friend any one in the world could ask for and her understanding and friendship mean a lot to me 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And come the dawn did. As the sun slowly rose in the sky Dom rose with it. A soft sigh reached his ears when he began to move. He looked to his side and saw Kel sleeping peacefully.

'She's beautiful even now' he thought as he looked at her worn and tattered dress and bloodstained hands. 'I promise I will do anything to protect you' he pledged silently. He began to quietly move about, and so found out that it was not fun to twist, bend or do any movement that in some way involved his back. And worst yet it was a no-no to make facial expressions. As he moved the rest of his muscles he could hear Kel begin to stir.

"So glad you could join me sunshine." He teased. Dom only caught a few words of her response, something about idiots who talk in their sleep; which just made his grin larger. "Sorry there isn't a continental breakfast waiting for you my lady." He said trying to lighten the mood. "But what can you expect from such accommodations."

She grinned at his humor and made him chuckle, which he quickly realized was another thing to add to his lists of bad body movements. When Kel realized his abrupt change in demeanor she remembered what had happened.

"Here let me check on the bandages," She said getting up and walking over to him.

"I'm fine Kel just a bit sore is all" protested Dom.

"I don't care," she said running her hands over his back. She still couldn't believe all the cuts and bruises and burns he had.

"Kel." he began again but she cut him off before he even had a chance.

"Sergeant if I hear one more word out of you its stable duty for a week." That made him laugh and then grimace from the pain it caused. "See. Now shush." "Men" she muttered under her breath, as she moved to stand in front of him to look at the ones on his chest.

"Kel, last night I asked you to make a promise. OUCH!" Dom yelped. Kel had ripped one of the bandages off not realizing that the blood had stuck it to his skin.

"Sorry!" she quickly apologized.

"Kel listen I want to...stop that it tickles." He said as she blew softly on the red area. Dom grabbed both of her hands that were resting on his chest to keep her steady. "Look at me." He said softly. Kel raised her chin and stared into his startling blue eyes. "Promise me Kel. Promise me you don't tell them who you are. Don't let them take you."

"Dom," she said gently, "I'm a knight. I won't just sit by wondering if you'll come back. What good will I do! I'm sorry but I won't make that promise."

"Kel listen to me," Dom said placing her hand over his heart, drawing her in so their noses were practically touching, all the while his eyes never leaving hers. "What good will you do if Maggur kills you. Because that's what he'll do Kel. If he finds out you're the Lady Knight he'll torture you and then kill you. Then what good will you have done anyone."

"I'll have saved you from death at least." she replied fiercely.

"You think you'll have saved me! If anything you'll have condemned me. If they know who you are what do you think that makes me? I won't be just a man any more; I'll be somebody of high rank. Some one who knows what is happening in the inner circle, who else but someone of importance would be escorting some one like you. Kel we both know you're destined to do great things. I'm just a sergeant of the Kings Own. Trust me Kel; let me do this one thing."

When he stopped she didn't know what to say. She knew he was right but she just hated feeling helpless. His sapphire eyes held sadness and pain, but she didn't think the pain came from his body any more

"I ." but any reply Kel may have had was cut off by the door bursting open as the guards came in. "NO!" She cried throwing her arms around Dom and holding on with all her strength.

"Kel promise me!" he whispered into her hair, hugging her close. "Promise!" The guards came up yanking his arms from around her. "I promise," she whispered "But only if you promise to come back." She said stronger.

"Always." That was the last word he managed before the guards pulled him away and locked the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope it was longer than the others and I hope you all enjoyed it but you can always let me know what's up by hitting the little button and reviewing 8 reviews wins you another chapter!

Tanks Liquid


	9. In Love

Chapter 9

In Love

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I DID IT!!! I FINISHED MY CHAPTER!!! I'm sooooo sorry that this took like 4 ever to put up and I'm so glad that you are all very patient with me. Guess what I MADE 100 REVIEWS!!! Thank you so much to everyone and I would like to thank everyone who made this possible and special thanks to everyone who read my last chapter and reviewed Perfectperfect, LoniGirl, MB, WindPrincess1, White-wolf2, Angel of Wind, Someone Like Kel, SperryDee, thekeeperofwords, Mage Gurl 05, Eri, Terriah, Protector of the Small, Rowana Silvakisma, cracked in the head, Random Person, Princess Sanidaylene, Angel4Eva3, CrystalLili, Anonymous, Amanda, Dragon, Red Sapphire, Midnight Knight, KokoAstra and KALLY!!!(I also would like to thank MBKKDiamondBacks because I thought that I had lost that visor and so it's good to know where I could find it at (you little nut!!))

Also something awesome happened with my last reviews, my pen pal from NY found my work and reviewed that was so incredible awesome I would just like to say thank you to her and that I am writing a letter (

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole morning and half the afternoon had come and gone and Kel had felt every minute of it trickle by. When they finally brought Dom back she was great full that she hadn't eaten the stale bread they had left because she wasn't sure that it would have stayed down. For a split second she thought he was dead and that this was just a sick game they were playing with her. His arm was at a definite wrong angle. Blood was soaking through his pant legs and flowing from his mouth. But slowly his bare chest began to rise and fall steadily.

Kel let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She immediately knelt down to smooth the hair away from his face. Since he was unconscious now was probably the best time for her to work. She didn't want to have to pop that dislocated shoulder while he was awake. One of the few things Neal had taught her about healing was how to deal with dislocations and they weren't pretty especially since unlike Neal she didn't have the Gift.

'I'm not going to have any bandages left,' she thought ripping off some more of her dress, 'Well first things first.' She gently rolled up his pant leg. That was the 2nd time in the last few minutes that her stomach dropped. The smell of burnt flesh would have been enough to make any one sick.

'Black God have mercy on them, for if I ever get my hands on them they won't be so lucky,' she swore. They had burned a red hot M into his calf, probably so he would always have a reminder of this trip. When Kel tried to touch it, she found out it was still fire hot. As she tried to hold back the tears that she rarely ever had to deal with she turned to his other leg, after she saw this one she was unable to keep hold of one single tear that slowly trickled down her cheek. They had cut an S into his other calf with a gutting knife. No healer would be able to cover the sign of Maggur and Scanran now.

As she started to bandage him up she started to think 'How much longer can he hold out? How could he hold on this long? What if it had been me! I don't think I could have made it this far.' Millions of thoughts raced through her mind. Slowly she continued to clean out the rest of his wounds and wash away the blood. When she had finally finished with everything she was so tired she could only manage to curl up next to Dom. She fell asleep so fast she didn't notice the two tiny sparrows that landed on the windowsill above.

Sometime during the night Dom woke up to the most pain he had ever felt in his life. The nightmare of the day before came rushing back to him. The inside of his mouth still hurt from biting on it so hard that it bled freely. That was the only way he knew to keep from screaming. The things they had said to him, about his family, what they would do to everyone, even that it didn't matter if he said anything they would kill everyone anyway. Through all of that Dom had known they were bluffing and had kept silent. But he had barely been able to contain himself when grinned at him and said,

"Still not talking? May be's your tongue would loosen abit for your young lady."

All he had wanted to do at that moment was to reach out and strangle that man. How dare that piece of filth even mention her! He wanted to kill the man and tell him that if he ever laid a finger on her he wouldn't get to see the sun rise. But he didn't. Through it all he kept silent. 'For her' he kept telling himself 'to protect her'. Every time he came close to that breaking point the times when his head told him just to give it up he had done the best he could, that no one would blame him, he reminded himself that she would. Only she would never say it that plain, because she would be dead. And for that he would blame himself. So he kept his secrets to himself. He gazed one more time at the young woman beside him. And as he lay down to sleep with her curled up next to him he whispered softly in her ear,

"For you Kel, always for you."

Kel was the first of the two to wake in the morning. Training made her mind start up, but her body begged her not to move. Each one of her senses telling her that she was warm and comfortable; with a sigh of regret she opened her eyes. They immediately fell upon Dom's still form lying next to her.

'I won't go through another day of this. One way or the other we get out of her today,' she thought. Slowly she crawled away from Dom's still form. After stretching she began to practice her glaive dance. Even without her weapon she could go through every motion perfectly with grace and serenity, going faster and faster until suddenly she came to a quick complete stop. Keeping her perfect kill position she panted trying to catch her breath. Her eyes quickly glanced to Dom. She was startled when she found his eyes were open and staring straight at her.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked slowly standing back up straight.

"Long enough, please don't stop, that was beautiful."

Kel hoped that the blush that was rising in her cheeks looked like it was just because of her exercising.

'Stop being silly,' she silently chided herself, 'he was talking about the dance. Honestly the Yamanis would have already tossed you out of court.'

"I'm tired anyway. I'm getting out of shape." She said taking a final stretch. A disbelieving snort met her ears making her scowl. Edging closer to the wall favoring his strong shoulder Dom pushed himself up, which was no easy task given his full condition.

"We've got to find away out of here." Kel said coming to sit next to him. "Do you know when the guards are coming back?"

Just thinking about them made her angry. Kel had been in an internal battle all night long. When the guards came the next day she wanted to be ready for them, she figured she would be able to take both of them since Dom could barely stand, she would have to. All she ever thought about anymore was him. 'Of course he's all you think about he's being slowly killed for you.' 'It's not just that,' another part of her said, 'this is deeper, like something that's been growing inside for a long time and I'm just starting to notice it. I know what a crush is and it's not the same. I've never had anyone who really makes me laugh and make me forget my troubles as well as he do. H always makes everything alright.' 'Listen to yourself you sound like one of those silly chits in ...'

"Kel!"

"What!" she cried coming back to the present.

"Are you alright?" Dom said concern filling his voice.

"Hmm.oh yes I'm fine, what were you saying?"

"I just told you that the guards weren't coming today. Are you sure that you're all right?" he said turning her face so she was looking at him.

"I promise." She said gently reassuring him, she covered his strong hand with her own. Dom sighed deeply as he let his hand drop knowing she wouldn't say anything else about it.

"Why aren't they coming today?!" Kel exclaimed in surprise remembering the topic they had been discussing.

"It's a mind game they play," he spat out bitterly, "I over heard two of the guards talking. They give you a day of hope in which you're so petrified that they might come any way that you don't enjoy it and then they shatter all fantasies of survival the next. So we've only got one day to get ready. Help me up Kel I've got to get my muscles moving again." Kel silently helped him stand and for the first time in a long while she felt like there was a reason for her to go on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think! Let me know by reviewing!! Tanks for everything! Liquid


	10. Being Afraid

Chapter 10

Being Afraid

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, I am terrible! I can't believe how long it took me to get a new chapter up! I couldn't help it, I had terrible writers block. I knew where I wanted the story to end up I just couldn't figure out how to get it there. But any way... I would like to offer my thanks and gratitude to those who reviewed. It's because of you guys that this story even goes on. So thank you to ...Secret Agent Angel, Trickster's-Daughter, Megs, Tris-the- Weather-Witch, Mina Harrison, CrystalLili, Pinky, Anasha, Psycho Lioness, Squirrel Maiden of Green, Lady-Kitty, Popsicle, Wind Princess1, Britt, and especially to Kally, the best friend in the world. Without her I never would have gotten this far. Thanks Kal. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Hattie and Kitsa. The best Dog and Cat any one could ask for and I will always remember them. I Love You Guys!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dom had been right. They left him alone for an entire day and they made the most of it. He and Kel spent most of the morning figuring out (as close as they could anyway) an escape plan. They left no time to dwell on the fact that if their plan didn't work they were both dead. Once they had both agreed on what to do Kel helped Dom start to exercise his broken body.

"I won't do anybody any good the way I am now," he said firmly when Kel protested about his pushing himself too far. Dusk finally met the two just starting to settle down again.

"Your cuts are starting to heal," Kel remarked absent-mindedly running her hand over the wounds on his torso.

"When we get home Neal will claim I asked for them so the girls would swoon and fawn all over me." Dom quietly laughed.

She smiled 'Home'

"We will make it." Dom said reading her thoughts. Somehow he had acquired that talent recently along with begin able to read her emotions regardless of her Yamani training.

'Then again maybe I just never noticed.' She thought looking at the strong soldier she knew would do anything for her, as he massaged his still terribly sore shoulder. "Neal will be able to do a better job on that," she said sitting down next to him

"It's not that bad," he said simply.

But Kel knew better. It had been dislocated the day before and luckily he had been unconscious when she popped it back into place. Dom never talked about the things that happened outside their cell. Whenever Kel mentioned it he just changed the subject with a grin. She knew he was protecting her, but it frustrated her to have to sit back and do nothing. Finally the time had come though when her opportunity had shown up. If their plan worked they would at least have a chance at freedom and if all else failed one of them for sure would at least escape and warn the others what was happening. But Kel knew if it came to where she had to leave Dom it just wouldn't happen.

"Kel," Dom said quietly breaking her serene daze.

"Hmmm.?" she sighed, her exhaustion showing.

"Are you alright?" he said softly.

"Of course I am."

"No your not," Dom gently said tilting her head so she would meet his eyes. "It's written all over your face. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" Kel said fiercely.

"Then don't shut me out." Dom said equally as firm. "We've come to far together for you to push me away now."

At that moment Kel saw the caring and gentleness in his sapphire eyes, the fiery passion she knew he held only for her and the deep love on his face, and for the first time she felt safe.

"I'm scared." She didn't even realize it that it was she who had spoken those words until Dom's arms wrapped roughly around her. Kel had never admitted fear before or let anyone hold and protect her the way she let Dom, but right now it felt good. Knowing that she may never have this much time to think and be calm again, she relished it.

"Kel?"

"Hmm." She said already half asleep.

"I've wanted to tell you something ever since the night of the wedding."

"What is it?" she asked calmly but suddenly very alert.

"I."

But at that moment three fluffy objects burst through the bars of the high window and began excitingly flying around the prisoner's heads.

'The sparrows!' "Of course!" Kel exclaimed, "I should have known they would find us!"

One of the birds, dubbed Chip, flew to Dom. (He had fought a killing device back at Haven and almost died. Dom found him when he was looking over the machine and got him to Daine on time but a chunk of his beak had gotten chipped and couldn't be fixed. Since then he always sat with Dom when possible.) The other two rested on Kel. One she knew his name was Stitch. (Daine had to repeatedly stitch him up because he was always getting hurt.) But the other bird she didn't know.

"Stitch, who's your friend?" she asked knowing quite well he wouldn't answer. She was momentarily surprised when the strange sparrow lost her beak and Daine's voice said

"We've been looking for you for days!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!! Let me know what you think! If it's good, bad, I should just drop it or what! Also I tried really hard to make sure the grammar was correct, so I'm sorry if you still can find errors! Thank you to everyone for being so patient and I hope to have the next chapter out as soon as possible! Tanks Liquid


	11. Rescue

Chapter 11

Rescue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie so this one didn't take me as long to post as the last one! I really want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter...Wake-Robin, elfin2, Missa5, Aznchicki, rachel132, dreamerdoll, tricksters-daughter, oceanspike, no name, lotrfreek, Mina Harrison, Flashrider, Dracorum, Lady Wolfspeaker, Ceri and finally Kally! (Thank you Kal for putting up with me) One last thing I would just like to say that yet again I am apologizing for my grammar and spelling. I am trying to correct it as best I can, please bear with me. Thank you for your patience.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It wasn't until about a day ago Chip and Stitch found you."

"Daine!" Kel shouted, scooping the bird up and hugging her.

"Ahh! Watch the feathers." She yelped, "And keep your voice down. I don't need the whole Scanran army to know I'm here."

"Daine," Dom whispered closing the inch between he and Kel so she could hear him. "Please tell me you have good news. Where's Raoul? How did you get in the border when Numair said any magic would be detected?"

"Breath Sergeant." Daine commanded, "Raoul and almost the entire royal army are waiting hidden on our border. Whether or not the King declares war they are going to have a fight."

"Buri is letting my Lord lead this?" Kel interrupted.

"Are you kidding?! She's the one leading. She's so mad at Maggur for cutter her honeymoon short that my 'episode' in Carthake will seem like a tea party compared to watch she was swearing on Scanran. And as for you," She said returning to Dom. "Wild Magic is practically undetectable and even if they got some inkling of it, most of the mages who believe it exist in Tortall and Carthake. Any story of it that reached here from Carthake was so blown up it's still just a fairy tale to anyone here. But right now we have to concentrate on how to get you two out of here. Neal alone is going to hurt himself worrying about you."

"Is there any way you can get a knife or anything for that matter, into us? I know it would be hard but..?"

"I'll see what I can manage. Don't worry I'll be back." Daine said ruffling her feathers.

"Please hurry," Kel whispered, "We don't have much time left."

"I'll see if I can't talk with some of the horses for you but I promise to get back as soon as I can." And then she was gone.

Chip and Stitch stayed behind looking at Kel with beady black eyes wondering what she wanted them to do.

"Could you two watch for the guards at the door? Try not to let them see you." She said quietly as they flapped form their perches to their guard posts. Experience told Dom it was around 2 a.m.

"I can't believe Daine and the birds made it when it was this dark out," He murmured as he slowly moved his body to lie out on the hard floor.

"I know," Kel said moving lay next to him in his open arms. The last few nights they had spent embraced, more for warmth than anything else. Kel didn't remember either of them commenting on it when they would wake up wrapped in each other even if they fell asleep two feet apart. By now it was habit and it helped keep away the chill. "Maybe she was a bat part of the way?" she mused. As her eyes got heavier Kel suddenly remembered something. Suppressing a yawn she managed to whisper, "Dom, what did you want to tell me earlier?" When no response came she peeked out from underneath a closed lid. Her soldier was sound asleep, 'He must have been more exhausted than he said' she thought resting her arm on his chest. 'Please hurry Daine. I don't know how much more he can take.' She prayed before the peaceful darkness claimed her as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie so I know this one is really kind of short but I had to stop it or give away the next chapter. So I hope you can forgive me and review this chapter. Tanks Liquid


	12. Everyone's Nightmare

Chapter 12

Everyone's Nightmare

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone. I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated. I know this chapter isn't the best so chances are I will be redoing it at least once. If there are any suggestions they are always welcome. This is short but the original I had for this chapter got destroyed and all my creativity went into that one, so this is just kind of there. Thanks to everyone for being so helpful and understanding!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bang!**

The sudden noise woke Kel with a start.

'Wha?" She thought trying to clear away the sleepy fog in her mind. The two guards were laughing as they grabbed both of Dom's arms and dragged to his feet.

'NO!' thought Kel scrambling to get up. 'It's too early. Where's Daine? What happened to Chip and Stitch?'

"NO!" she cried as she lunged for one of the guards, "You can't take him!" The guard tried throwing her off but Kel kicked and scratched clinging to him for dear life; hoping to give Dom a chance. As she got thrown down she cried out "It's me you want! Leave Dom alone!" She raced to grab at them one more time as they reached the door. She tried to grab a fist full of one of the guard's hair, but he turned on her, anger flashing in his eyes. He took her by the shoulders and started shaking her while his partner disappeared with Dom out the door.

"NO!" Kel screamed. The guard wouldn't stop shaking her; she was starting to feel a little light headed.

"Kel, Kel." He kept yelling at her.

She could feel tears starting to slip down her cheeks. 'I failed.' She thought, 'It's over. Dom's going to die. What have I done?'

"Kel!" the guard yelled again. Puzzled she tore her gaze away from the door. How did he know to call her that? Peering closely at his face she watched his cold brown eyes turn to a pair of worried, soft blue ones she had come to know and love.

"Dom?" she whispered bringing her hand up to touch his cheek.

"Yeah. It's okay." He said smiling with relief as he brought his two calloused hands up to gently cup her face. "You were dreaming."

Kel closed her eyes and almost fell into him. 'It was just a dream. We're ok.' Dom hugged her close as he lay back down. "I was so scared Dom," Kel whispered into his neck, tears springing into her eyes. "They took you, I couldn't stop them."

"Shhh." Dom said smoothing her hair back, "It's ok, we're ok. Go back to sleep Kel, you need to rest." He whispered into her ear. Calming down a little Kel laid her head on Dom's chest and fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of his heart beat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie, so let me have it. I know it's not the best but I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things. Review and let me hear your thoughts! Tanks Liquid!


	13. Escape

Chapter 13

Escape

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated it. Also someone brought up a good point, one which I had tried to avoid but it looks like I didn't do that great of a job. They said that Kel is pretty darn tough so it didn't seem right that she was as easily shaken off as she was. That is totally right. My explanation is that she was dazed when she hit the wall and the guards took that opportunity to get out quick and also lack of nutrition. (Other than that I'm sorry please just roll with me on it )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bang!**_

Kel closed her eyes. 'Please stop' she whispered in her head.

The first couple of times she had woken up sweating but now even though she knew it was wrong she was just too tired to care. Each time the dream got worse, this time she swore that she even heard the birds before the guards came in. The nightmares just kept coming.

'Why are the birds so loud?' Kel thought annoyed. It took her a minute to figure it out and at the same moment her head dropped and hit the floor. Jumping to her feet, Kel tried to ignore the ringing behind her eyes. 'Stupid!' she berated herself, 'Lazy, stupid twit.'

Dom had punched one guard and was wrestling with the second one. Before Kel could reach him the first guard reached a hand up and grabbed Dom's still badly wounded leg. Crying out in anguish he flinched giving his opponent an opening. Kel jumped on the guard punching him. His head barely had time to snap back before she was lunging at his partner who was kicking a barely conscience Dom. With a screech a hawk flew in through the window dropping a small black object. Kel reached out her hand and caught the dagger. Without its burden the hawk joined Chip and Stitch in attacking the guards face. In one swift motion Kel thrust the knife into the guard's arm severing his brachial artery. He barely had time to shout before he collapsed. Still clutching the weapon, Kel rushed to where Chip, Stitch, and Daine had already perched. She knelt down beside Dom softly touching his cheek.

"Not exactly the way I planned that going," Dom joked weakly. He was rewarded with a small grin.

"Come on," Kel said "We gotta go now."

"Kel," Dom said "I don't think I'm going anywhere."

"What do you…?" Kel said confused as her eyes trailed down to his hand that was doing it's best to cover a bloody gash in his bare stomach.

"Oh Dom," Kel whispered covering her face with her hands. She had failed to notice one of the of the guard's own small dagger lying a few feet away.

"Hey, shh, shh, it's ok." He said reaching his other hand up to brush her cheek. "It'll be ok; you need to get out of here though Kel. Leave now while you can."

"No," Kel said shaking her head, "I'm not leaving you."

"Don't be silly," Dom said firmly, "You have to leave."

"I won't leave you here."

"The sooner you do, the sooner you can get everyone to storm the castle and rescue me, my Lady Knight." He smiled.

"Dom…" Kel said helplessly

"Go."

They could already hear other approaching guards coming to check what was taking so long.

"Kel," Diane's voice said softly. "Our camp is just through the forest. We need to hurry."

"Chip, Stitch, you two go with them. Keep an eye out." The two birds gave one last chirp before flying over to rest on the bars of the open doors. "Hurry back." Dom said smiling at her.

"I'll try." Kel said not bothering to stop the tears escaping down her cheeks. Kel turned her head placing a soft kiss in his palm before standing abruptly and walking out the door.

Daine and the sparrows flew down the dim corridor ahead of Kel. To her it was a maze of twists and turns but the birds managed to locate the source of fresh air. She peered cautiously out the door. Seeing an empty yard she darted over to a wagon and crouched down.

"Just wait here a minute," Daine whispered, "I'll see what I can do about a ride." And then she was gone. Kel hide herself as best she could and when a couple of soldiers ran by she even stopped breathing. A moment later a horse trotted around to her and with Diane perched lightly on his back. "General has agreed to give you a quick lift to camp. Jump on."

Kel quickly swung up onto the geldings back. The large horse turned and galloped softly to the tree line.

"Where is everyone, Diane? This is almost too easy."

"Well some of the other horses might have wanted to help by raiding some grain bins as a distraction. As for anything else, I haven't the faintest idea."

By now Kel was riding low and fast through the trees. General was a swift horse and Kel thought that this was pretty near what Daine had to feel like when she had wings. As she clung to General she tried to keep her thoughts off Dom. 'Focus,' Kel told herself, 'the best thing you can do right now is get him help.'

"Kel," Diane said breaking her thoughts, "We're just about there. I'm going to fly ahead and let them know you're coming. Will you be ok?"

Kel nodded deftly. As Daine flew off it hit Kel just how hungry, exhausted, and alone she really was.

"Please Goddess; just get us through this, please." She wasn't sure if anyone heard her prayer but hopefully the Great Mother would have mercy on her. Kel was completely taken by surprise when General started to slow down. He just snorted at her when she tried to urge him on.

'What in …." Kel almost fell off the horse's back as she tried to finish the thought. She suddenly found herself in the middle of the camp.

"Sorry Kel," she heard Daine say, "I forgot to tell you Numair and some others but a cloak on the camp."

'That's why General stopped. Daine probably warned him." Kel mused tiredly.

"Kel!" someone shouted.

Turning, she saw Neal, Buri, and Raoul running toward her. She smiled weakly and collapsed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie what do you think. Just remember Kel may not have been physically in bad shape but she hadn't slept or eaten much and she was under enormous stress. There is only so much a body can handle. I hope you guys liked it. REVIEW!

Tanks

Liquid


	14. Too Late

Chapter 14

To Late

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah guys, Thanks for all your support. I'm sorry this chapter isn't longer, but it's just one of those things ya know :s I don't know how long the next chapter will be but I do know that it will probably be a little while before it's up. Thanks everyone!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dom. Dom was lying in her arms, bleeding, burning, dying. Because she had left him; she ran away. And it would forever be her curse to watch the life fade from his body. That smell was over powering. It made Kel want to gag but instead she opened her eyes. Gasping for air Kel shot up and looked into a great deal of concerned faces. Gently Neal put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back on to the cot.

"I'm sorry Kel," he said, "normally I would let a patient take some time, and recover before trying to wake them with those salts. But time is a luxury we don't have.

"Dom." Kel croaked.

"That's why we need to know what happened. Daine said Dom was hurt but she didn't have details." Kel could see the anxiety and the fear in Neal's eyes as he asked her about his cousin.

"Neal," she whispered, "By the time we get there he'll probably be dead."

Neal starred at her in complete shock. "No" he said falling back to sit on the cot behind him. One of the bodies sitting next to her got up and walked out of the tent. Kel turned to see Raoul slip behind the flap. Buri squeezed Kel's hand and went to follow her husband.

"Neal," Kel whispered turning back to her best friend. "I'm so sorry Neal. It's all my fault…." But Neal hushed her. The cousin was gone replaced by the healer.

"Kel, I need to know exactly what they did."

Kel softly spilled out the horrific story explaining how they were captured and what they had done to Dom. Although paler by the end of the tale Neal was still very much in charge.

"Daine gave us most of the other information that we needed." He said taking her hand. "Right now you need to sleep."

"No, I need to help Dom." Kel said fighting the white haze taking over her body.

"I'm sorry Kel. For you this battle is done."

Neal's power was too much for her. Kel let her eyes droop as Neal kissed her forehead and walked out of the tent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short sorry! Thanks for your reviews!

Liquid


	15. Waiting and Worrying

Chapter 15

Waiting and Worrying

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie guys here's the next one!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Kel woke the tent was dark. Stumbling out of bed she made her way to the flap and pulled it aside. Camp seemed to be deserted. Softly Kel walked past tents and fire pits without a hint of a companion. It wasn't until she reached the mess tent that she found someone.

"Excuse me," she said to the cooks hard at work.

"Lady Knight," one woman said walking over to her, "they said we could be expecting you." She took Kel by the arm and led her over to one of the tables while another brought out a plate of steaming food.

"Where is everyone?" Kel asked as she started to eat. The woman looked around nervously.

"The main contingency went home some are out scouting, and the rest are down by the river." Kel eyed the woman suspiciously. It wasn't hard for her to tell that the woman was lying but why? Kel didn't even have the chance to confront her before she hurriedly whispered, "They went after the soldier. They're raiding the place where's you were being held."

Kel had been hoping against hope that the cook wouldn't say that. She wanted so badly to go with them. She needed to find Dom. The practical part of her knew she wouldn't have made it on the raid, but it didn't hurt any less that she was left at camp to worry and wait.

"Why the lie?" Kels whispered. Again looking around nervously the woman scooted closer to explain.

"The King never sanctioned this mission. It was explicitly forbidden for Sir Raoul or the Ladies to even breathe in the Scanran's direction."

"That still doesn't explain why you're whispering."

"Anybody not with the war party doesn't know yet. Fear of a spy, but mainly because if the 'maggot' demands truth spells on those in the camp, to accuse the King of war crimes, he won't find out anything until it's too late. Master Numair was cooking up some last minute simi-things to act as my Lord and Ladies. They rode back to the palace the moment you arrived. Anyone back in the capital can honestly vouch they saw the Commanders and the Lioness. It will be concluded that a group of renegades staged the rescue."

"But if it's to be kept a secret then why do you know about it?" Kel asked.

"I've got a bit of the Gift in me," the woman replied. "I work with herbs and remedies and such. They asked me to prepare as many as I could."

"How long have they been gone?" Kel asked pushing her plate aside.

"A couple of hours now," she said standing and taking the plate. Kel thanked her for the meal and the chat before heading back outside. It was obvious there was little for her to do but refusing to be useless she started to seek out the medical tent. They could always use someone to make bandages or some other little job. That would have to do for now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the healers had gladly welcomed her hands they hadn't had anything to occupy Kel's mind. After nearly 2 hours the only reason she had lessened her worrying was because it was wearing her out.

'When Neal puts you to sleep, he means it.' Kel thought. The bed she was finishing making was starting to look very inviting. Kel was just about to tell the healers that she was done for the day when they brushed past her to get outside. She looked out and saw the first horses of the army poking out of the woods. All thoughts of sleep left her as she rushed out to meet them. Searching the weary faces the first one she recognized was Raoul's. She helped him carefully slip off his horse and regain his balance. He brushed off a healer saying he was just weary and others were in greater need. Kel watched as two make shift stretchers were rushed to the healer's tents. Every muscle ached to follow but she couldn't just leave Raoul. Instead she looked to him for an answer to the question that was burning her alive.

Knowing that she had seen the stretchers Raoul slowly turned to look at her and sadly said, "I'm sorry Kel. Neal did the best he could."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. Review and let me know what you think! I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully it won't take quite as long to post.

Tanks Liquid


	16. Hope Hides Within Despair

Chapter 16

Hope Hides within Despair

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHHH! Sorry this chapter took so long, it was hard to write. I had to figure which path I was going to take the story down. Well here it is!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel now knew who lay silently on one of the stretchers but the other…

"Who else?" she asked quietly.

Raoul hesitate briefly but then sighed saying, "Neal. He drained himself completely on Dom."

"What about Alanna?" Kel questioned.

"She took care of everyone else. She's exhausted, alive, but exhausted. By the time…" He stopped, "She had nothing left for Dom." He finished quietly. "Kel it's a long story and the ground is starting to sway. I'll tell you everything in my tent if you'll help me there. There's nothing we can do right now. The healers know to come get us when they're done working on our boys." He said as Kel helped him to his tent. Stopping in her tracks she glanced up at him.

"Our bo…"

"Raoul," Buri called out striding toward them. The giant man tried to hide it but he sagged a bit when his wife put his arm around her shoulder. Kel pulled the flap back as the Commanders walked into the tent. Buri helped Raoul ease himself down onto his cot. Pain flashed briefly across his face as he laid his head back. Kel wasn't sure if she should stay. Raoul was hurt and tired but…

"Sir," Kel said softly stepping closer.

"Hmm…" he murmured as Buri took a damp cloth to the numerous cuts on his arms.

"You said they were working on our boys" Raoul nodded but kept his eyes closed. Needing more than that Kel took another step. "Boys, sir?" Opening his eyes Raoul looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Kel what are you talking about?"

"Is Dom alive?" Kel said nearly choking.

Realization dawned in his eyes. "Gods Kel. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I meant Neal tried the best he could but it may not have been enough. He was alive Kel, but it didn't look good." He added seeing the hope fill her face. Kel worked hard to keep the tears from filling her eyes. Thanking him she excused herself to leave the couple alone. Kel ran across the camp to the medical tent to join the small crowd already gathering.

One soldier turned to look at her and boomed out

"Lady Kel!"

Kel looked at Wolset's worn face and gave the tiniest of smiles. Hearing their comrade many of the other men standing about turned to her and she soon realized Dom's whole command was there waiting for news. Owen was soon wrapping her in a giant hug while the rest of her friends surrounded her. Seeing her face Owen said

"They won't let anyone in. Come on lads we might as well start a fire."

Setting down a few feet away the ragged group set up some logs and a small brush pile to burn. Looking around the circle Kel saw taunt bloodstained men barely keeping their eyes open.

"Owen," Kel said turning to look at the round face "what happened?" Owen avoided her gaze and shifted uncomfortably. "Please tell me," She said softly.

"Gods Kel. It was awful." He blurted out. "We didn't have much trouble getting in. Daine helped us out like she did you. Inside we had a couple of squabbles but nothing we couldn't handle. We just wanted to find Dom and get out. Your birds helped. They scouted and led us through the bloody maze but soon…" he stopped suddenly looking unsure.

"What? But soon what!"

"Soon we could follow Dom's screams." Wolset finished never lifting his eyes from the fire.

"It was awful Kel, just awful. We found where they were keeping him. They had a mage working on him. He was doing something to Dom. It looked like…like…like they were pulling his blood through his skin." Owen said haunted. "When the mage saw us he said something. I can't quite figure what but Neal and the Lioness shouted a word and he fell over dead I think they stopped the big part of the spell but it still ripped Dom's chest open like three giant bear claws. I've never seen Neal so angry. He did something to the last two guards in the room and they dropped as well. From there I can't say. It was just one big fight to get out then. I don't know Kel. I just don't know."

Resting a hand on one of his big shoulders she said "Thank You."

But she wasn't really sure if she was glad she knew or not. She hadn't even seen it and she was feeling sick. Little by little the men started to take turns finding a soft spot to rest until someone came out with news. Even Kel shut her eyes until about an hour later when she was roused by Owen gently shaking her awake. Rubbing her eyes she looked up to see the tear stained face of Duke Baird walking toward them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok don't hurt me! What do you think…thoughts…opinions….flames….let me know!

Tanks Liquid


	17. Spent

Chapter 17

Spent

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my goodness! I am trying to get these up but they are getting harder and harder to write This is also a little blurb to advertise for another one of my stories. I have a short story and a poem up on They are under the names IrishIce. Check them out if you get a chance Tanks! Oh and I'm sorry this chapter is so short

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Lord," Wolset said offering the Duke a spot by the fire.

It seemed to Kel as she watched him wearily set his body down, that the healer had aged more in one night than he had in the lifetime she had known him. Someone set a cup in the tired Duke's hand and no one said a word until he had finished sipping. Finally Owen couldn't stand it.

"Sir?" he asked looking eagerly across the fire. With a sigh Baird looked up at all of the waiting faces. He paused when his eyes rested on Kel.

"Neal?" she asked staring back at him. Her heart ached to know about the other man in the ten but she was too scared to hear the answer. So she said again, "Is Neal ok?"

"No," the Duke said "but he will be. He used every piece of gift in his body to keep Dom alive till he got here. He would have used up his own life force if he hadn't passed out. Right now he just needs to rest. All in all he'll be fine."

Some of the tension in the group was noticeably released but nobody moved. Kel wished to be any where but around that camp when Wolset finally spoke in his deep quiet voice, "and Dom?"

Duke Baird stared at the fire for a moment before slowly saying, "In all my years of healing I…"

Kel saw a single tear stray form his eyes and shake slightly before falling off his chin. "Domitan's alive but that's about it. We've used up all but two of the camp's healers and those we need for emergencies. We've done what we can for now but it's no where near enough. We're just going to keep going."

Kel realized how hard tonight had been for the Duke. He had almost lost his son and nephew. That was a pain no one should ever have to go through. Quietly she got up from her spot and walked over to him. Doing the only comforting thing she could think of she knelt down and gave him a hug. After a moment the Duke's shoulders sagged and he rested his head on her shoulder.

Kel pulled back and gently asked, "May I see him?"

Baird nodded and turned back to the fire. Kel stood and wiped her hands on her leggings. Slowly walking to the tent she paused before the flaps to take a deep breath. Swallowing nervously she pulled back the side and stepped in. A single waning candle lit up the medical tent. It sat on a small table next to one bed in a row of many. Kel saw Neal's still form gently sleeping farther down the row but the candle's light fell softly on Dom's battered face. Kel stood by his cot just watching his bare bloody chest just rise and fall as the minutes ticked by. Afraid that if she took her eyes away he might stop she never even glanced at the Duke when he came to stand beside her.

"We didn't even try to close the cuts," he explained. "We put everything into just stopping the bleeding." He motioned two guards in from outside and Kel heard him quietly ask them to move a cot over to Dom's for her. When they had so and gone again the Duke patted her hand.

"I'll be just down the tent." And he walked toward his son.

Kel slowly walked around to the cot that was pushed up to Dom's. Crawling under the sheet she reached out and snaked her hand into his. Kel fell asleep stroking Dom's hand with her thumb.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is! Hope you enjoyed it! I had sincerely hope now I won't be burned at the stake because of all the threats I received telling me what would happen if I let Dom and Neal die Let me know!

Tanks

Liquid


	18. I'll Never Get To Say

Chapter 18

I'll Never Get to Say

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank You Everyone! I appreciate your patience! I had this chapter written a while ago but I didn't want to upload it until the last chapter was done with it I hope that you all like this chapter! If any of you were looking for my other stories on You have to go to the part where you can search all the authors in a list (For some reason I don't show up on the search ) Its under IrishIce Tanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next several nights were spent watching the weak rise and fall of Dom's chest. Visitors stopped along with healers and soldiers, but Kel was the only one who was always there. She worked for the healers if it was something she could do from a chair next to Dom.

Three days after the rescue Neal woke up. He was a bit groggy and as hungry as a Stormwing but he was alive and that was what mattered. He spent a good deal of his time checking in on his cousin and then was ushered off to rest when he would start to sway. A week went by and still Kel worked next to Dom and slept at his side. Each day a healer would come to do a bit more and change his bandages. It had been over 2 weeks since Dom had been brought back to camp when Kel left the medical tent.

Raoul, Buri, and the others had been making sure she had food brought to her but Kel beat them to the dining tent today. She needed to stretch and her friends had other things they should be worrying about. Her head pounded as she stepped out into the bright daylight. Kel sighed and stretched her stiff muscles before she started her walk back to the medical tent.

"Kel!" She hard Owen call halfway across the yard. Her stout friend came jogging over to her, "Any change?" he asked hopefully taking her presence to mean Dom was better. Sad to disappoint him Kel shook her head.

"No, nothing yet."

Owen tried to mask the pain that came into his eyes. Nobody had said anything but most knew how it went…the longer it took the less likely it was that Dom would make a full recovery. In an attempt to stop her heart that was slowly being squeezed Kel sighed and looked around.

"What's going on in the world Owen?" Before he could answer there came another shout.

"Lady Kel!" Kel turned to look behind her at Wolset who was quickly eating up the ground between them. "Good news?" He asked.

"Well someone once told me no news was good news," she replied. "But what about out here?" Kel asked again.

"You know," Owen sighed, "just soldiers being soldiers."

"We are going to have to move out soon," Wolset added, "We're already in for it with his Majesty."

Wolset and Owen continued to fill her in on the camps condition and other little bits got added in each time a new soldiers of the King's Own came for the news on Dom. Half an hour later Kel clapped Owen on the shoulder.

"Alright boys. Thanks for the updates." with a wave Kel turned from the group. She had barely gone four steps when she heard Neal yell out.

"KEL!"

Looking to the medical tent she saw his ashened face. "Kel! Get in here now!"

Kel ran to where her friend disappeared, her heart pounding. She pushed through the tent flaps.

"What in…" But when Kel's eyes took in the scene before her, her throat closed.

Duke Baird, Neal, and at least 5 other healers were desperately trying to hold a fiercely struggling Dom. A few of the spots on his shoulders and stomach had ripped open again streaming blood and sweat down his bare chest.

"Where is she!? Where is she Neal?! You can't leave her there!" Dom's hoarse voice was yelling.

"She's coming Dom. I promise you! She's fine"

"Where is she?!"

"Dom!" Kel yelled pushing her heart back down her throat. Dom stopped and looked over to her voice. Neal's shoulders visibly slumped when his cousin stopped fighting him.

"Kel," Dom's voice came out barely above a whisper. "Oh Gods." His voice caught as his large hands covered his face. In a few quick strides Kel was next to his cot. She sat down next to him and put her small hands on his wrist, gently drawing him towards her. She rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes as a single tear dropped down her cheek.

The group around the pair quietly dispersed leaving the two in peace. Slowly Dom dropped his hands and when Kel moved her hands to his neck, he circled her thin wrists with his strong fingers. His thumb stroked the back of her hands just as hers had done so may nights before.

"I didn't know where you were." Dom finally said huskily, "I thought you were dead and they didn't want to tell me."

"Shhh, shhh," Kel said, "I know."

Dom opened his eyes and looked at her. "In that one awful moment I thought…I thought…I'll never get to tell her."

"Tell me what Dom?" Kel said as he gently brushed a second tear from her cheek.

"What I've been trying to tell you since the wedding." Dom didn't move his hand from her when he stared in her eyes. "I don't know if you feel the same way and it doesn't matter if you don't because if I don't tell you and we die tomorrow, I don't know if I could forgive myself." When Kel didn't say anything Dom said,

"Keldary of Mindelan, I love you."

His hand fell away from her cheek and he looked down afraid he had just ruined something forever. Taking the hand that had left her, Kel said, "Good." And placing a kiss on his palm she looked at him and said, "because I love you too."

Kel didn't even get a chance to smile before Dom pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. Don's hands tangled in her hair and Kel braced herself on his chest, afraid she would melt if either one let go.

When their kiss had softened Dom pulled back just an inch and whispered softly "Marry me?"

Kel smiled and kissed him gently. "I thought you'd never ask."

Dom chuckled before closing the distance between them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so ….PLEASE REVIEW! I was going to make this 2 separate chapters but I thought since all of you were so nice with me I should return the favor

Liquid


	19. Epilogue

Chapter 19

Epilogue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to thank you all for your true and loyal support through out the whole 6 years of wonderful agony! I'm so glad there are people out there who like this story and I hope you all like the ending

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dress was a snowy white silk that pooled on the floor. A soft cream ribbon accented her thin waist. The swoop neck dress was considerably different than anything Kel had ever worn. Lalasa laughed when Kel fidgeted and brought her out a thin silver chain. The pendant on the necklace rested just below the hollow of her throat and when Kel what it was it took all of her control to keep her Yamani mask in place. The Mindelan coat of arms was displayed with shining silver and a sword, symbolizing the Lady Knight, was pierced through it. Tobe, who had barely left her side since her return, hugged her tightly before vanishing out the door.

"There." Lalasa said putting the final pin in her hair to keep the long lace veil in place. "Now you're ready."

"Well I don't know if that's true, but at least thanks to you I look beautiful." Kel smiled nervously. She risked one more glance in the mirror before letting out a long breath and walking out the door.

The wedding was beautiful. Dom had looked enchanting in his cream and silk blue colors. And while Kel could tell it was still a bit of a struggle for him to stand through the whole ceremony he never once faltered.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day." Kel said quietly looking up at Dom as they walked quietly around the hall. People were talking and laughing, enjoying themselves in the long hours of the night.

Dom smiled and looked at her. "I knew you would, I was just hoping that I would be here to enjoy it as well."

He rarely ever talked about what had happened those few nights ago and Kel never asked what had happened outside of their little cell. Dom's body was still riddled with scars, but aside from those the new couple preferred to think of it as a distant nightmare.

"I love you Dom." Kel said swiftly turning to face him.

Dom chuckled "Thank the Gods. It would be a shame to find out otherwise after all these people already sat through the wedding."

"You know what I mean." Kel said blushing.

"Yes. I do." He said quietly bending down to kiss her softly. "Come on" he said with a twinkle, "lets go start our honeymoon. We don't have very long before Raoul will be yelling out new orders."

"Dom!" Kel laughed, "We can't leave! This is our wedding."

"Exactly. It's our wedding and we can leave whenever we see fit."

"Dom…" but another swift kiss silenced Kel. "Well I guess they're all big boys and girls. they can handle themselves."

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's not the best but I thought you guys might want and epilogue and they usually aren't my forte soooo…this is the best I could do. Sorry! Thank You Thank You Thank You everyone for reading my story and sticking it out all these years! I hope you enjoyed it!!!

Liquid Diamond 


End file.
